Scarlet Vision
by Delightfuliza
Summary: Who could have thought a small communist meeting between Ivan and Yao, would turn into something even more? Well.. Does Russia really need a reason to make it special?  M-rated for lemon-smex, RoChu.


Well, here I am with a oneshot for once *Le gasp* I know. It's surprising. But anyways, I have been working with this for some time now. It's a RoChu lemon, so if you are a homophobic person or just don't like countries having sex with each other. I'd advise you to press that 'back' button. Now. Flames because of that will be used for roasting marsmallows! 8D

And boring disclaimer is boring. I do **not** own Hetalia, Ivan Braginski or Wang Yao in any way possible. _(Of course, I'd like to kidnap a cuddly, tsundere little China if I could..) _But they all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya! The only thing I do, is screw with their personalities a little~

And plot is strange and maybe even _very_ historically inaccurate. I'm aware of this, so don't make comments about how bad I am at history, mkay? I'm still learning!

And now I will not bother you further~ *bows*

**

* * *

**

**Scarlet vision **

**

* * *

**

"Soon, very soon.." a voice rang out in the golden hall. A pale hand reached out and grasped a glass full of a clear liquid. Vodka.

"Yes, your vision is spreading all over the world. Cuba is also interested which means Alfred will be kept even more busy, aru." A stronger yet more feminine voice spoke up.

"Ah that's perfect, but _Jao..(1)_" a slender yet strong arm wrapped around the other man's waist. "It's not my vision. It's our vision, da?"

Yao, the Chinese man and nation flipped his ponytail over his shoulder. "True, yet you are its founder after all. Communism does share everything _Yiwan_ (2). But only you can take credit for the discovery, aru."

The Russian personificated country tapped his chin thoughtfully and nodded. "That's a good point _Chuugoku_ (3). Although I wasn't the one to create the belief, I simply used the base idea and made my own vision. A vision that's turning out to be very popular~" Ivan spoke and smiled down at his neighbour, ally and dear comrade.

"That does not matter. You are still the one who created this community." Yao said and smiled back. "And of course it is, aru. I converted Vietnam a few days ago. She actually seemed a bit interested. At least for her people in the north."

"Oh, that's wonderful Yao! You didn't really need my help at all. I thought you would have difficulties dealing with her." Ivan beamed and put down his glass of alcohol.

"No, I managed perfectly fine on my own, aru." The Chinese smirked and gave the taller man a proud look. "Did you doubt my abilities to handle her?"

"More like she wouldn't even let you talk before she tried to whack you with that large rice paddle of hers." Russia chuckled.

"Actually she tried to. But we both know who the stronger one is anyway."

"Very true~"

China let his eyes travel down to the map on the wooden table. He drew his hand down the rim of the large map. "You have it hard with your small rebellious nations don't you?"

Ivan made a humming sound and smiled sweetly. "Nyet, not anything my friend the whip or faucet pipe, can't handle~" he said with a cheerful voice and put a hand on the elder's shoulder. "Did you doubt my ability to handle them?" he countered.

The Chinese man chuckled and looked deeply into the younger nation's purple eyes. "No, I was just being curious, I know very well that you handle your baltics and _sisters_ with care, aru." China scoffed at the "sister" word because he did not like that Belarus-girl running around ruining their conferences and their plans at all. She was a nuisance.

"Da.. Ukraine is rather placid actually and that is very good." Russia nodded and smiled. He reached for his glass and took another sip before placing it down again. "Everything is going perfectly. The only thing I need to do is to crush that naive Alfred and his godforsaken capitalism." He spoke with a dark undertone. He added with a much more cheerful and louder voice. "Then the whole world will be one with Russia, won't they!"

Yao nodded sharply and put a hand on Ivan's shoulder, massaging his tense muscles softly. He was starting to become a bit intoxicated so it would seem. Too many glasses or even bottles of that stark alcohol. "Maybe you should rest for a while _Yiwan_. All this planning must be wearing you out, aru."

"Mmm, perhaps I should. You do after all know what's best in those areas~"

"Yes." China spoke and wet his lips slightly, his cheeks softly flushed. "Come along now."

Russia chuckled and looked at his shorter ally. "Do you know your way around in my house _Jao_?"

"I'm a fast learner. 4000 years of wars, conquests and new technology makes you quick on the draw. And to answer your question, I do know my way through your mansion, aru."

"Hm.. That's fascinating."

China smiled and rolled up the map while Russia gathered the rest of their conference supplies. Yao was very happy that North Korea and Vietnam did not join him this day. (In Viet's case, it was pretty darn obvious why, and for once he was happy because of that.)

The two nations exited the large meeting-room and walked at a steady pace towards the other section of the house. When they arrived at the office, they placed the papers and everything at their respective places. Or it was more like Yao placing it where he knew it should be and Ivan just dumping the papers on the desk.

"You should be more organized _Yiwan_.." the Chinese sighed with a scolding tone.

"Nyet, I do know where I place everything so it's fine~"

"_Of course_ you do."

Russia smiled and twinkled his purplish eyes. That motion only made Yao scoff though. Sometimes the Russian could be a complete mystery to him. But Yao loved puzzles after all.

"So." He started and turned around to face Ivan. "Our agreements came to an conclusion that we will sup-" Yao had no way to continue as a pair of lips brushed against his own. "_Y-Yiwan_? Is this really a good time, aru?"

"Frankly enough, I don't care." the large nation responded in a husky and low voice. Hinting at his emotions.

"B-But this is inappropriate. You are tired and I should retu-" Once again he was silenced, but this time by a full kiss.

China felt his senses go numb. His previous thoughts of returning, long gone when Ivan caressed his lips with his own. How long had he yearned for this kind of attention from the large nation? The answer was simple, too long.

Yao slowly snaked his arms around Russia's neck and kissed back, closing his eyes in full contentment.

Ivan was just as busy. He placed his arms around the slender man's waist and licked the older nation's lower lip. An action that made old China moan. This made the entrance easier for Ivan as he guided his tongue to explore and brush against every single inch of the Asian's mouth. It clashed with Yao's own tongue sometimes of course, but his, were easily subdued whenever the smaller man tried to do anything to demote Russia's power.

"Mmm.." China moaned softly in the kiss, finally giving up his futile attempts to dominate the Russian. He didn't even notice (nor care) how Ivan hoisted him up around his broad waist and swept both of them away towards another room - The master bedroom.

The Asian man was hefted down into warm and soft cushions, as Ivan applied pressure on the bed when he climbed onto it, crawling over him.

"A-Are you sure about this?" Yao murmured, his dark and wise eyes clouding over in lust. There would be no return if the Russian agreed to this.

"Da." Was Russia's only husky reply before he claimed the others lips again.

This time, China's answer was immediate. He kissed back ferociously and nipped on Ivan's lower lip, demanding entrance. His slender arms moving over the Russian's body. Quickly unbuttoning the heavy coat and pushing it off of his shoulders. Starting to work on his shirt.

Russia's lips curved into a smile and he parted his lips to let the elder in. He was also quick to find the buttons on Yao's military uniform. He slowly and sensually opened up the jacket and the silky shirt underneath, stroking the smooth and strong skin along the torso.

Yao murmured something soft and pressed himself closer to Ivan. Pulling off the shirt he was wearing and rubbing their bodies together. The friction made both of them heat up.

Ivan nibbled on China's lips playfully and climbed atop of him, drawing his hand down Yao's body, stopping at the hem of his pants.

"Ngh.. You're such a tease _Yiwan_.." China hissed and curled his fingers around the sheets. He did not like the Russian's slow pace. And not the teasing around his hips either.

"Oh? You want me go faster?" Ivan dared and licked his lips. His lilac eyes almost glowing in the dark room.

"Maybe I do, aru." Was the sly answer as Yao smiled deviously. The elder nation hungrily drank up the sight of the Russian's pale naked chest before him. It was lined with several scars, but that was normal for countries such as them. He even suspected some could have been inflicted from Mongolia or even himself..

"Then I shouldn't displease you~ I've heard it's a bad omen to awake the great dragon's wrath." Russia murmured and unbuckled his comrade's belt. Then discarded it somewhere. He didn't care at the moment, and nor did China.

"Mhm.." China replied and used his slender fingers to caress his partner's chest. "Be glad I feel like being on the bottom today, aru. Next time you might not be so lucky." He huskily whispered and placed small but eager kisses along Ivan's collarbone.

Ivan smirked and pulled off the pants Yao was wearing in one quick flash. "Of course I am grateful, _tovarisch~_(4)" But don't forget that I am stronger than you, da?" He commented and threw the clothing he held behind him.

Yao chuckled and set his brown eyes upon the Russian's. "Oh really? Do not forget I have 4000 years of experience little _Yiwan_. If I want to top someone, I simply do it, aru." He spoke in a dark tone laced with 4000 years of conquests.

"That is true." Ivan nodded and tugged down the hem of the boxers China was wearing. "I know you are quite experienced in that area~ I won't argue with you there." He smiled as he saw the noticeable arousal.

"That is good of you. To respect your el-" Yao felt his face heat up and he moaned, arching his back. Those touches.. Ngh! It really had been too long since he had been touched..

Ivan was not bad at making the other nation flush and wriggle. On the contrary, he knew exactly where to stroke to achieve the best moans from his southern neighbor.

However, he did not want the other to miss out on the best part. So he quit his small caresses and began undoing his own pants and underwear. Letting the elder one collect his breath.

"_Y-Yiwan_.. Do you enjoy teasing me, aru?.." China panted and with a sweaty face and his eyes glistened from lust. His lips turned into an irritated pout as well.

"Hm.. Of course I do. I love to see your face flush up and those arrogant dark eyes of yours show those unshed tears of happiness~" Russia mused. "Red suits you comrade."

Yao grunted something in a reply. Something in Chinese. But then he turned his pouting face to a serene smile and lowered his hands to work on Ivan's length. He also knew the soft spots of the Russian. "Don't underestimate me Russia. I have tricks up my sleeve as well, aru." He whispered and smirked against the younger nation's throat.

"Tricks? You got me hooked, _dorogoy_.(5)" Ivan chuckled and felt himself heat up from the touches of his lover. He let out a few sounds of pleasure and buried his fingers in Yao's dark hair. He fiddled slightly with the knot of the ponytail, but managed to get it off. Ivan sighed in content as he felt China's silky soft hair beneath his fingertips.

"Then perhaps I'll show you one day." Yao breathed huskily and bit down on Ivan's throat, suckling softly. Not to hurt or show dominance. Only to show the Russian he was serious and that he wanted the man to be all his. Not Lithuania's, Belarus' or anyone else's. Only his.

The Russian breathed irregularly and felt his arousal swell. He slowly poked Yao's lips with his index finger and long finger. He couldn't have the Chinese making him all flustered..

China slowly unattached himself from Ivan's neck and embraced his fingers with his lips. Sucking and coating them with saliva. Rolling his tongue sensually around the pale fingers.

Russia smiled and kissed Yao's nose before taking out his fingers. With a bit difficulty though, as the Chinese was not too keen on letting his fingers go. It humored the larger country as he finally could have his saliva-coated fingers back.

Yao only smiled sweetly and placed his arms behind his head innocently. As if he was mocking his northern neighbor. "I told you I can be tricky, aru."

The Russian chuckled huskily and spread out Yao's legs, and then he slowly inserted his first wet finger into China's entrance.

The Chinese arched his back again and bucked up his hips automatically. He moved his arms and clenched the sheets of the bed firmly while mumbling incoherently in mandarin, and also moaning with pleasure filled pain.

Ivan inserted the second digit and began to stretch and make small scissor-like movements with his fingers. Feeling Yao's insides open and tighten. While he was doing this, he also planted soft kisses down his lover's body.

"Ngh.. Ahh! _Y-Yiwan_, you really know.. How to- Aah! Make me fee- gyah!" Yao hissed and let out a long groan at the end. He abandoned the sheets, and dug his nails into Russia's back instead. It was no use in trying to speak coherently anymore.

Ivan was amused. If this was the reaction from just two fingers.. How would the reaction be from his cock? He would soon see. Russia chuckled against the other's sun-kissed skin and thrusted with his fingers, just to get the pace going.

The elder country panted and he shut his dark clouded eyes in contentment. He felt his heart beat quicker and quicker, his member aroused as well. Though he wondered hazily when his partner would put the real thing in..

It was almost as if Russia had read his neighbor's thoughts. He slowly took out his fingers and reached in to kiss Yao's beautiful lips. Then he positioned himself, and with a serene smile, he thrusted deep into the other.

China didn't care about his manners at the moment. When he felt the real thing inside of him, he cried out in immense pleasure and shut his eyes. He dug his fingers into Ivan's back again and weaved his other hand through the light and soft locks of his northern partner.

Ivan relished in Yao's touches and started thrusting faster and faster. Of course, also upon China's demands to fuck him into the next millennium.

"Aah! I must say.. _Yiwan_ you- gyah! Know very well.. How to handle Beijing!" Yao smiled after saying this and allowed another long moan to leak from deep within his throat.

"Of course." Russia replied very casually. "It's my second home after all." Ivan finished with a sexy grin.

China's hazy smile, turned a bit smug. He wasn't aware of his red-rosy cheeks. "Yes.. I know, aruuuu!~" His famous suffix-ending trailing off into a moan as Ivan hit a very sensitive spot inside of him. It wasn't very proper of him.. But properness be damned! Right now he didn't care at all, as long as Ivan would continue to fuck him senseless!

Ivan pumped into the old nation and slowly found the other's lips. He did not feel like being gentle, and bit down on the lower lip. He felt Yao hiss. In pain or pleasure, he did not know.

But suddenly their teeth clashed and the two tongues were fighting for dominance. One snaked around the other in a classical caging fashion. The other one cunningly evaded the attempts and slyly wrapped itself around the first one.

The battle of dominance continued as both nations found warmth in each other's hold.

But eventually, the one with the most experience won that round.

China smugly sucked on Ivan's lower lip. He relished in every moan the Russian made. Yao made moans of his own, and that was because the pleasure from the nation pounding into him like there was no tomorrow. He still knew he had the upper hand, even though he was on the bottom. And his partner knew that as well.

Russia on the other hand felt his climax was near. His whole being felt completed and for once he was really warm. He let the Chinese explore his mouth and caress his lips in a superior manner. After all, China was known to be one of the best. And Ivan knew he was.

Yao himself was also on the verge of his orgasm. He could feel his pulse beat faster and his arousal prickled with anticipation. Pre-cum already trickling out.

And together, weaved in each other's arms. Legs tangled and mouths connected, they came.

Ivan cried out the Chinese nation's name. And a few seconds after, Yao returned it by crying out the Russian nation's name.

China panted. His senses were completely devoured and the only thing he could feel, think, see, hear, taste and smell was Ivan.

Russia was in no better shape. Although, he did pull out of the Asian and collapsed down beside of him. He looked into Yao's eyes and placed a full kiss on his chaste but swollen lips. _"W__ǒ__ ài n__ǐ__, Zhōngguó.(6)" _He whispered against his partner's lips.

China licked his lips and swept his tongue softly across the Russian's lower lip. He placed his arms around the nation and whispered back. _"Ya tebya lyublyu, Rossiya, aru.(7)" _

Ivan smiled genuinely and pressed his lips against Yao's again. He moved one of the Chinese's hands to touch the place where his heart resided. "This, will always belong to you, _dorogoy_." He said lovingly.

Yao smiled as well, and placed Russia's hand against his own heart. "And this, the heart of the dragon," he licked his lips again. "Will always be yours." He finished and suckled softly on Ivan's lips. Not anymore in a fierce powerplay, but gently and poised.

The northern country sighed in contentment. Relishing the moment and watching the moonlight glow upon them from outside the window.

China murmured something and pulled the other closer.

Both knew the careful underlying meaning of the sentences however.

"_My heart will be yours to take, for as long as you stay true to me." _

_

* * *

_

Wiiie, my first completed lemon! 8D *Runs around in circles*

Reviews will always be appreciated! *bows* and constructive criticism of course~ ^w^

* * *

Glossary: (I'm not sure it's needed for everyone, but I placed it here anyways.)  
_  
(1) Jao_ = Russian pronunciation of Yao.  
_(2) Yiwan_ = Chinese pronunciation of Ivan.  
_(3) Chuugoku _= China in Japanese.  
_(4) Tovarisch _= I believe it's the Russian word for "Comrade".  
_(5) Dorogoy _= "Darling" or "sweetheart" in Russian.  
(6) _W__ǒ__ ài n__ǐ__, Zhōngguó _= "I love you, China." In Chinese.  
_(7)_ _Ya tebya lyublyu, Rossiya, aru _= "I love you, Russia, aru." In Russian. (Of course, the "aru" is only there because China is the one speaking.)


End file.
